


The Rush

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [7]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Biting, Drugged Sex, F/M, Lampshade Hanging, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a job, Sam and Fi take drugs they know will make them lose their inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Porn Battle: drugs, rough, alone  
> Trope Bingo: in vino veritas / drunkfic (to fill my free space)

Fiona stared into the orbits of a pill shaped like a skull, half a tablet of MDMA, on a small table. She was in a closed-off VIP room in a South Beach nightclub. Sam was with her. Fiona was in a black dress and Sam was wearing a buttoned-up long-sleeved shirt and jeans, slightly more formal than what he usually wore. 

"Normally I'd work this type of case with Michael," Fiona said.

"I know." Sam was looking at Fiona looking at the half-tablet of MDMA. He was rubbing his cock through his jeans. "You're the last person I could imagine asking me to get condoms. And you don't want me giving these condoms to Mikey. I doubt they would fit him."

Fiona looked up at Sam. "But if there's anyone else I would have sex with, it would be you. I'd rather have sex with someone I trust than some random guy in a nightclub."

"You haven't stopped talking all night."

"You haven't, either. It's the Ecstasy. The stuff we do to stop one drug dealer from selling mislabeled drugs in clubs."

"You said it, sister." 

"Well, we both know the dealer wasn't lying when he said these skull tablets were from the Netherlands. I'm still seeing lights I'm convinced aren't there. If I recall correctly, this guy does these tablets so he can have sex with whoever he's with at the moment. And then he chases his half-tablets with Rush after."

"Rush?"

"It's a type of popper. It relaxes your blood vessels. It also lowers your inhibitions. A lot. I'm guessing our guy's going to pull out some real Rush. He's not going to give us the bath salts he's calling Molly right now. He's too smart for that. But if it's not the real Rush, then I can call him out on his bullshit. Then we stay in this lounge and trip until the club closes at 5. He's lucky I don't feel like wanting to burn someone with poppers this evening."

"Imagine the two of us in stuck in a club until it closes _without_ drugs."

"Yeah. We'd be chewing each others' heads off." 

"This is where I put the condom on now, right?"

"Yeah, because once you sniff Rush, you'll be raring to go."

Sam pulled out his erect cock from his jeans. He took out his condom and rolled it on his cock. 

"And I think I hear him coming now." 

Fiona and Sam straightened up in the sofa they were sitting on as the dealer came back with a bottle of Rush. Sam tried to hide his cock behind one of the pillows on the sofa, but it still was noticeable underneath said pillow.

"How are my lovebirds? The skulls kicking in?"

Sam and Fiona nodded. 

"I found my Rush." The dealer sat in front of Sam and Fiona. "Bought it direct from the manufacturer. You want to make sure that it's the real deal?"

The dealer gave the bottle to Fiona. Fiona looked at the bottle.

"There's the cartoon guy on the bottle," the dealer said, "and there's the company's logo. And there's the company's motto. I don't play around when it comes to poppers."

Fiona pointed out what made the bottle of Rush a genuine bottle of Rush to Sam. "Yep. You've got the real deal."

"Go on, try them."

Fiona opened the poppers. She closed her left nostril and sniffed the popper through her right nostril twice. Sam did the same thing.

Upon sniffing the poppers, the two felt a warming sensation radiate from their faces. The sensation quickly spread to the other parts of their bodies. Fiona hiked up her dress.

The dealer laughed. "I think I'd better leave you two alone to take care of business. I'll give you 15 minutes. Then we'll seal the deal about the Molly, okay?" 

The dealer left. Fiona straddled Sam. Sam threw the pillow across the room.

Fiona lowered herself onto Sam's cock. The poppers made Fiona able to take Sam's cock without any problems.

From there, she rode Sam as hard and fast as she could. Sam started thrusting with her. Fiona gripped his back, nails digging into him. She bit Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't notice the pain; in fact, with the drugs in his system, it drove him to pump faster inside of her.

It took five minutes for Fiona to come, just as the effects of the poppers were fading. She bit hard into Sam's shoulder as he got as low as she could onto Sam's cock, shaking and moaning. After she came, she kept riding Sam.

Sam held onto Fiona as he came inside her. He slapped her ass as she got off of him. Sober Sam wouldn't have smacked her ass like that. And a sober Fiona would notice and be offended Sam was smacking her ass. But the two of them were still tripping off of the skull tablet. She giggled. 

"I can see why the ladies like you," Fiona said as he was straightening out her dress.

"I can see why Mikey likes you." Sam rolled off his condom and prepared to dispose of it.

"Well, the dealer's _really_ going to know we had sex now." Fiona screwed the lid back on the poppers. "I think we should make the moment last for a few more hours."

Sam put his cock back in his pants. "You want to finish off the Ecstasy?"

Fiona nodded. "We've got, what, 10 minutes? I think."

 

The dealer walked back inside the VIP room to find Fiona hugging and kissing Sam. The room still smelled of sex. The two had taken the other half of the Ecstasy. They were high, but they were calm.

"The Rush wore you two out. Good, good. The E's doing it's job."

Fiona hummed.

"So, are we set for the Molly deal?"

Fiona stopped hugging Sam to shake hands with the dealer. Sam also shook hands with the dealer. 

"It's a deal," Fiona said.


End file.
